Kaisoo's Side Story
by aerii
Summary: Story about Kai and Kyungsoo. EXO's members. Warn Typos ! Bromance (?) BL. Boy x Boy


**20 September 2018**

BRUKKK!

Sang CEO terperanjat ketika kim Jongin menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Ia mendelik ke arah salah satu anak didiknya. "Kau sudah menjelaskan secara detail dengannya?" tanyanya pada sosok yang masih duduk tenang disamping Jongin.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih berani menolak?" tanyanya sinis pada Kim Jongin kembali "Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang sudah ku perintahkan, aku tidak menyuruhmu _meninggalkannya_ , Kai-ssi" ujar pria yang lebih tua dari Kim Jongin dan managernya.

Jongin bernafas dengan sangat tidak teratur kemudian menyahut "Bagaimana tanggapan Lee ssaem?"

Pria yang berstatus CEO itu manggut-manggut "Dia belum memberi jawaban, tapi aku yakin dia akan sangat setuju dengan usulku dan lagi pula, berita kali ini akan sangat menguntukan kubu disana dan kubu kita"

Jongin tersenyum sinis "Apa hanya uang yang kau pikirkan, ssajang-nim?"

Si CEO menggeleng "Ini tentang reputasi dan citra baik seseorang"

Jongin mendecih.

"Do – Kyung- Soo" ujarnya pelan, membuat Jongin mendelik tajam "Ah, sudah ku duga, ketika nama itu ku sebut kau akan begitu tertarik" si CEO membenarkan posisi duduknya dan Jongin kembali duduk " biar aku jelaskan..." ia meletakan kedua tangannya di meja kebesarannya dan terkesan memberi wibawa dengan petuah-petuah yang keluar dari mulutnya "... kau tau prediksi tahun depan tentang kesayanganmu itu? Dia sosok yang sangat diantisipasi, kenapa?" ia menunjuk Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

Jongin menarik nafas dan menunduk.

"Itu karena kau, Kim Kai!" lanjutnya "...sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, jangan terlalu menampakkan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Terlebih di depan kamera dan publik. Dan kau harusnya kau tahu berapa pengeluaranku setiap menitnya untuk membeli beberapa bukti-bukti tentang kalian...ugh" si CEO mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tarikan nafas.

Kini Jongin menyadari kesalahannya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan yang paling ditakuti oleh rekan-rekan di agensinya.

"Hyung-nim! Jangan terlalu jahat pada Kai. Kau tahu kan, ia akan melakukan apapun tanpa berfikir dua kali jika tentang Do Kyungsoo" sang manager menegur atasannya.

Si CEO menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya "Jika dia menolak. Sarankan hal yang serupa pada member lainnya, asal jangan Do Kyungsoo. kau juga harus tahu betapa rapuhnya Kai jika terjadi sesuatu pada Do Kyungsoo"

Si Manager berdiri dari duduknya "Aku tahu kau sayang pada anak-anakmu. Tapi aku juga harus mengatakan hal ini. Dua kali skandal dating tenang Kai juga bukan hal yang baik"

.

.

.

 _ **21 September 2018**_

Kim Joonmyeon terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Sehun yang menyaksikan hal tersebut merasa jengah.

"Bisa kau berhenti, hyung?" pinta Sehun sambil ia mengelus anjing putih kesayangannya "Kasihan Vivi menjadi pusiang karena tingkahmu" omelnya lagi.

"Bukan saatnya bercanda, magnae-yah" sahun Kim Minseok. Karena ia paling tua diantara member, ia juga sama pusingnya dengan sang leader "...Bagaimana jika aku saja yang dirumorkan?" usulnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk berdua menoleh ke arah Minseok secara bersamaan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung!" sergah Kim Jongdae yang baru keluar dari kamar "Tahun depan kau harus pergi wamil kan, jangan memberi luka berlebih terhadap aegi" lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam "Bagaimana denganku?" katanya tiba-tiba "Hanya aku yang belum terlibat skandal kan?"

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya "Kau gila?" bentaknya kepada Chanyeol "Bagaimana dengan drama mu? Itu akan merugikan aktor yang lainnya jika ratingnya menurun..."

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk skandal dating..." ucap Sehun lirih namun masih di dengar oleh member lain dan semua member memandang ke arah Sehun. Merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangan para hyung-nya, Sehun mendongkak "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Baekhyun mendecih dan melempar bantal sofa ke arah Sehun yang ternyata meleset mengenai anjing kesayangan Sehun "Sadarlah bayi tua! Kau dan Jongin seumuran!" Baekhyun mengedumel.

Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya kasar "Apa hyungnim benar-benar tidak punya solusi lain?" tanyanya pada manager.

Sang manager yang duduk di kursi kayu dengan tenangnya menggeleng "Lee Saem menyetujui saran sajang-nim" ia melipat tangannyadi dada "Kim Jongdae terlalu baik untuk kabar dating, Baekhyun..." ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun " kau pasti akan menolaknya, benarkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk tegas, "Minseok? Benar kata Chen, EXO-L akan sakit dua kali. Chanyeol? Terlalu sempurna, Kim Joonmyeon? Kau kan seorang leader. Ah, entahlah. Aku pusing" ia berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan itu. Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku saja!" ucapnya tegas membuat semua member menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Aku yang akan melakukan skandal itu"

"Lagi?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Demi kalian semua. Lagi pula, berita apapun soal aku akan selalu menjadi trending topik dunia. Ingat aku adalah visual kuat..." lanjut Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar "Berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan Kim Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuanmu untuk melakukan apa yang ku mau, hyung!" balas Jongin "Dan berhenti mengajakku berdebat, aku harus bersiap untuk keberangkatanku besok ke Paris" ucap Jongin final dan ia meninggalkan semua member beserta manager yang masih mematung.

"Ck..ck...ck, tetap saja Kim Jongin yang egois, yang songong, yang semaunya sendiri!" komentar Sehun.

"Pintarlah sedikit Oh Sehun, egois dan semaunya sendiri itu sama asal kau tahu!" kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengikuti Kim Jongin ke dalam kamar.

"Terimakasih ilmunya, Kyungsoo hyung" balas Sehun sedikit teriak. "Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo hyung selalu menjadi lebih cerewet jika bersama Jongin. Kemana Kyungsoo hyng yang tsundere itu?" lanjut Sehun

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merampas pakaian yang Jongin pegang "Kau tidak membutuhkan ini untuk ke Paris, Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ke dalam lemari.

Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia dudukdi tepi ranjang dan menyaksikan tubuh mungil hyung kesayangannya tengah mondar mandir mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang kelak ia butuhkan di Paris nanti karena jadwal individunya.

"Sikat gigi beserta sabun mandi ada di kantong paling depan, di sela-sela kantong di dalam aku sudah memasukkan beberapa multivitamin dan aku tidak menyiapkan makanan berkalori tinggi, manager hyung akan menyiapkan disana..." kata Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian. Sementara Jongin masih mematung. "Aku tidak menyiapkan pakaian terlalu banyak, lagi pula kau hanya beberapa hari kan? Jika ada waktu senggang, ambillah beberapa selca disana" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin pelan.

"Hem...?" sahut Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana aku tanpa mu? Aku tahu, kau pasti baik-baik saja tanpa ku kan?"

Kyungsoo diam, tak langsung menjawab.

"Melihat mu seperti ini, kau terlihat begitu ingin melepaskanku" lanjut Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Jangan bersikap ke kanakan, Kim Jongin! Kau sendiri yang mau seperti ini. Scandal dating? Lagi?" balas Kyungsoo sinis "Sudah ku bilang, jangan mau menjadi boneka mereka lagi sekalipun untuk menutupi isu apa pun"

"Kau kan tahu, aku ingin melindungi mereka" sangkal Jongin, "Lagi pula tak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini"

Kyungsoo membenarkan koper milik Jongin dan meletakkannya disudut kamar "Apapun alasannya, bisa kah kau memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya kyungsoo lirih.

Meskipun lirih Jongin mendengarnya "Demi dirimu, aku akan melakukan hal apa pun sekali pun itu melukai dirimu. Maaf!"

.

.

.

 _ **13 Desember 2018**_

Itu lucu menurut Kim Jongin ketika ia melihat Do Kyungsoo menghentakkan langkahnya dengan bibirnya yang membentuk kerucut.

"Kau marah?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan Jongin, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum. Ia malah membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melihat Kyungsoo-nya sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut, wajahnya cemberut, matanya memicing di balik kacamatanya. Jongin tersenyum di buatnya.

"Jangan tersenyum" Hardik Kyungsoo.

"Ara...ara..." balas Jongin yang tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia bersandar di balik pintu " .. aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan, apa salah?"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Tentu saja salah jika kau menjawabnya D.O !"

"Memang benar kan? Memang itu keinginanku kok"

"Tapi niatmu bukan karena suaraku bagus, kau mau duet denganku karena aegyo ku! Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Sudah ku katakan, jangan mengatakan CUTE padaku. I'm not Cute!" omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo "Kau mau tahu kapan kau terlihat menggemaskan?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Jigeum" Jongin menjawab sendiri pertanyaanya "Aih, kenapa kau sangat lucu bahkan saat kau tidak bertindak lucu"

Telinga Kyungsoo memerah "Hentikan Kim Jongin, ish kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah tertawa seorang diri.

"Yak, hyung!" panggil Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan panggilan Jongin, "D.O hyung?" lagi. "Kyungsoo-yah!"

Tepat di ambang pintu Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jongin "Konsistenlah Jongin, jika kau memanggilku D.O ya D.O, Kyungsoo ya Kyungsoo,"

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo "Haruskah? Bagaimana jika..." Jongin berhenti sejenak "Yeobo?"

"Kau ingin mati?" ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum "Jagi?"

Kyungsoo mendelik "Kau benar-benar!" omel Kyungsoo yang kali ini berhasil pergi dari kamarnya.

"Jagi? Yak, jagi? Kau mau kemana? Jagi-yah!" goda Jongin. Nianya untuk terus mengikuti Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. "Ada apa hyung-nim?" tanya kyungsoo ketika menempelkan ponselnya ke arah telinganya.

"Persiapkan dirimu! Malam ini _drama_ mu akan dimulai"

Tut. Telpon terputus.

.

.

.

 _ **31 Desember 2018**_

Kim Jongin menyeka keringatnya di kening dan sekitar lehernya setelah ia selesai berlatih untuk penampilan malam nanti. Semua member sudah kembali ke dorm dan bersiap unuk pergi ke perlahaan akbar yang akan ditayangkan langsung oleh salah televisi nasional. Penampilan malam nanti adalah penamimplan terakhir di tahun 2018 sebelum akhirnya ia dan member akan mendapatkan jatah liburnya selama 6 hari ke depan di awal tahun 2019. Jongin sudah berencana menghabiskan 6 hari liburnya dengan orang terspesialnya.

"Kai-yah?" panggil sang manager lembut.

Jongin menoleh "Ada apa hyung?"

"Something was wrong" katanya sedikit khawatir.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya "Ada apa?"

"Berita datingmu akan dirilis besok" ujarnya.

Jongin mengangguk "Secepat itu? Perjanjiannya kan setelah aku dan Kyungsoo hyung pergi berlibur?"

Manager mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mereka hanya mengatakan jika pihak sana yang merubah jadwalnya"

"Lalu kapan aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memberitahukan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya. Semuanya"

Jongin mendelik "APA?"

.

.

.

 _ **31 Desember 2018**_

"Kia harus menuju lokasi dan kau malah ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam dorm.

"Kyungsoo hyung dimana?" tanyanya.

Sehun datang sambil menggendong Vivi "Kyungsoo hyung tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi, kurasa dia menangis , suara kran air selalu berbunyi soalnya" sahut Sehun.

"Kami sudah mendengarnya, apa ini saat yang tepat untuk bicara dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Entahlah." Ucapnya pasrah "...aku akan berusaha bicara dengannya" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa masih disini? Chen dan Minseok sudah menunggu di van, ayo bergegas" ajak Suho yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana "...Kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo. kami menunggu kalian di lokasi" ujar Suho yang menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia dapat merasakan simpati dan ucapan semangat serta dukungan dari para hyung-nya. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dorm.

Jongin berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, bersamaan pula dengan Kyungsoo yang juga membuka pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo terkejut.

Jongin lebih terkejut lagi. Ia miris melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo terlihat lemas. Rambutnya basah. Maanya bengkak. Hidungnya memerah. Kyungsoo menangis terlalu lama.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa deik yang lalu. Kyungsoo menuntup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Ia meletakkan handuk kecil guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah "Ayo bersiap, kita harus rehesal sebelum yang lainnya" Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

"Kau..." Jongin berbicara namun terhenti.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kau ingin tahu"

Batin Jongin sakit " Sebagian orang tidak benar baik-baik saja ketika ia mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Kau termasuk salah satunya" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Benarkah? Anyway, selamat atas kencanmu, Kim Jongin-ssi"

Jongin semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia merampas handuk yang Kyungsoo kenakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan membuangnya ke arah ranjang. Jongin memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo. "Dengar! Maafkan aku karena aku belum mengatakan dengan siapa skandal dating itu. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan asal kau tahu, tanggal perilisannya lebih cepat dari rencana. Kemungkinan karena dating Kwangsoo hyung lebih cepat dikonfirmasi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tangan Jongin "Aku tidakpeduli tentang bagaimana dan dengan siapa kau dating, Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo parau "...aku hanya kecewa dengan kebenaran kau melakukan ini padaku"

"Maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya " Sudah ku katakan padamu, berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan! Sekalipun itu untuk aku!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Jongin menunduk.

"Aku tak pernah masalah jika ini kepentingan agensi. Tidak masalah jika demi grup kita. Tapi ini masalah bagiku karena kau melakukan hal tersebut demi diriku"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan karir aktingku, asal kau tahu" Kyungsoo melemahkan suaranya "Aku tidak masalah jika karirku redup karen aku memiliki kalian, aku memiliki EXO, apa kau pernah memahamiku?"

Jongin mengangguk "Aku memahamimu, lebih dari orang lain. Aku yang tahu tentang dirimu. Hanya aku" Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali ".. Kau rela memangkas rambutmu, kau rela kulitmu menghitam, bahkan kau rela merokok demi aktingmu, lalu kau bilang kau tak masalah dengan karirmu? Kau mau merusak semua mimpimu?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo! Aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Kau ingat? Tidak ada yang meninggalkanku. Tidak ada. Itu karena aku memiliki visual yang kuat. Dan itu akan berbeda jika kau yang berada di posisiku"

"Kau benar-benar egois, Kim Jongin!"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Di luar sana sudah tersebar rumor bahwa kau hanya fokus pada karir individualmu, rumor itu akan menghilang dengan berita datingku, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku"

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya. Mengenakan jaket tebalnya. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" ucapnya.

Jongin mencekal tangan Kyungsoo "Kita berangkat bersama!"

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin "Jangan menyentuhku. Dan berhenti curi-curi kesempatan ketika di depan publik"

"Aku tidak bisa!" sanggah Jongin cepat membuat Kyungsoo mendelik "Aku tidak bisa jika tidak menatapmu, tidak bisa jika tidak menyentuhmu, tidak bisa jika tidak..."

Kyungsoo mendecih membuat Jongin menutup mulutnya "Karena itulah menimbulkan hal yang tidak-tidak tenang kita. Karena sikapmu padaku yang membuat karirku terancam, lalu dengan mudahnya kau membuat skandal dengan alibi untuk menolongku. Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa kau sepicik itu, Jongin-ah!"

"Bukan seperti itu Kyungsoo hyung! Kau tahu kan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu" Mata Jongin memerah. "Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar menganggapku ada. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu semampuku, bisa kah kau menghargaiku?" Jongin memelankan suaranya.

Kyungsoo menatap dalam pada mata Jongin, matanya pun berkaca-kaca "Kau berfikir jika aku tidak ada untukmu, Jongin-ah? Kau ingin menghitung bagaimana perlakuanku terhadapmu? Siapa yang bangun tengah malam hanya untuk mengisi perutmu yang kelaparan? Siapa yang rela memelukmu sepanjang malam ketika kau demam? Siapa yang memasangkan dasimu setiap kali kita perform? Aku bahkan dengan rela menyiapkan segala keperluan pribadimu ketika kita pergi ke luar kota. Dan kau masih bilang aku tidak menganggapmu ada?" wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Tapi kau tidak menganggapku sebagai pria kan? Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai patner dan magnae dalam grup"

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya "Jadi hanya sampai situ penilaian mu terhadapku? Baiklah, Kim Jongin yang begitu egois. Mulai detik ini, lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku pun demikian. Kau akan benar-benar merasakan tanpa aku di sekitarmu!" Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin mulai menangis terisak. "Apa aku salah bicara dengannya?"

Kyungsoo merogoh poselnya dan mengubungi manager-nya "Hyung-nim. Batalkan liburanku dengan Jongin. Aku ingin libur seorang diri, tak seorangpun ahu, termasuk dirimu!"

Jongin berlutut, kepanya menunduk menatap lantai. Pundaknya bergetar. Ia menangis. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This story based on Kai's scandal dating theory.

Dibumbuhi sedikit imajinasi aerii

Pertama kalinya buat boy x boy dan tolong jangan di bully.

Harap dimaklumi karena pengetahuan yang terbatas.

.

I hate Kai more, but I still love Kaisoo

.

Aerii


End file.
